


Догорел войны огонь

by Feather_in_broom



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_in_broom/pseuds/Feather_in_broom
Summary: Зарисовка-размышление, построенное на песне группы Корсика - Пустой перрон. Действие сразу после финала трилогии близнецов





	Догорел войны огонь

Еще один тягучий глоток — и бокал мягко опускается на каменный парапет. На Галерее Смерти негде присесть, но после событий прошедших дней Даламару безумно хочется побыть под открытым небом, вдохнуть пряный летний воздух. Небо догорает, купаясь в красно-оранжевых отблесках заходящего солнца, и эльф думает о войне, огни которой уже догорели окончательно. У него тяжело на сердце, и пусть жрецы Паладайна (не иначе как в память об Элистане) исцелили его рану — души не исцелить. А отчего болит душа, не знает даже сам Даламар. С одной стороны — он не проиграл: сделал все, что надо было, победил Повелительницу драконов и помог не допустить Такхизис в мир. С другой стороны — победителем он себя тоже не ощущает, нет никакой радости, только усталость и одиночество. Пусть он стал главой Темной Ложи и теперь будет беспрепятственно общаться с другими магами, и может, в свою очередь, взять себе личных учеников, Даламар чувствует, что на самом деле обречен на одиночество на годы вперед.

Эльф допивает бокал до дна, убеждая себя, что заслужил право отпраздновать, — заслужил тем, что шел на риск ради достижения целей и выжил, несмотря ни на что. Но что за замкнутый круг в его жизни: почему за эту жизнь все время приходится драться против своих же? За право выбора, право быть тем, кем хочешь, — против своих сородичей; а в этот раз — пойти против шалафи, чтобы защитить мир, обрекая учителя на ужасную участь. Сражаться с его сестрой, с той, что притронулась, пусть и очень мимолетно, к сердцу — и в результате убить ее. 

Закат полыхает над городом, и небо словно залито огнем, готовым обрушиться на весь Кринн и оставить от мира только пепел. Даламар молча смотрит на этот закат и чувствует себя очень-очень усталым…


End file.
